I Can't Get You Out of My Head
by Elizabeth Vida
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and the rest of the gang sing their hearts out. Some painful, others sing to attract their loves attention. Read if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a song fic that would not let me sleep until I wrote it.**

Sakura looks up at the crowd. Searching for someone other than Hinata and her old teammate Naruto. Once again it was Friday night and the Konohana 12 were ready to start their weekend, no mission and total stress free. Or at least so to be stress free. Sakura walks up to the mic. It was her turn to pick a song to sing and she knew which one to sing.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

Sakura looked at the one man she loved or at least thought she loved. Sasuke, the traitor was dragged back to the village by Naruto after the defeat of the last Uchiha Madara. It had been seven years since that night on the park bench and Sakura grew up from the experience. Naruto defeated the one goal Sasuke had and even brought Itachi back to the village after getting him out of the dangerous goal of letting Sasuke kill him._  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

Sakura dated Sasuke after he came back with Naruto and the ever doting fan girl that followed him. She thought that he actually loved her, oh how stupid she felt after seeing him with Karin in a very compromising position._  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...  
_

Oh how she wished she should have killed him there and then but her pride hurt and Naruto holding her back, she left his clan compound after punch and few walls. She destroyed what was left of her love for the snake bastard and tried to move on.

_  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
_She sang with all the angry she could bring forward while dancing on the stage. Naruto did her the pleasure of creating a few bunshin to play her bang and henge them into different guys and girls. Sakura and the female Naruto, Naruko dance a bit while sing to the lyrics.

_  
There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be  
_

The tempo picks up a bit and Sakura moves closer to the mic with Naruko on another mic. Flashbacks of Sasuke with Karin flash through her eyes as she sings.__

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  


Naruto laughs as he sees Sasuke turning red from the song as everyone starts to sing along with Sakura.

_  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that.._

Now everyone was on their feet cheering Sakura on to finish the song. Karin was next to Sasuke glaring at Sakura as she looked him directly in the eyes and said: __

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...  


The crowd went wild and so ended the first good act of the night.

**Okay minna-san I'm sorry for not updating but computer problem along with family problems stopped me from posting since all my files were in the computer in question but I will post something soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is for Hitokiri Shinzui. So sorry hun for a year long wait.**

Dim are the lights as the sounds of Volins fill the air, surrounding the people in the room. Smoke rises from the floor as the drummer and guitars start to play. A lone figure arises from the smoke. Hidden by the darkness, a voice is heard.

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact_

_That everyone can see these scars_

Pain clearly ringing out of the shadow's voice as a cloud like figure appears above the shadows's head. At first, the images aren't so clear. Soon the faces of the Rookie Nine appear , along with the rest of the village. Citizens of Konohana that have disapproving looks on their faces. Children running away from a shadow at the request of their parents. On the floor near the shadow, big fat tear drops are shown.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you to just believe this is real_

Words like demon, deadlast, loser form in the cloud as it changes to an apartment too small and too ratty to be where a person could live. Broken windows, punched and cracked walls are shown in a slow motion as the cloud focus on a small figure searching through the cupboard, bare of any fruit or anything at all. Opening the small fridge, the figure pulls out an expired milk and drinks it, showing a glimpse of the bare fridge.

_So, I let go watchin' you, turn your back_

_Like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you are all that I've got_

A spot of light hits the shadow as he looks up, revealing a blond and serious Naruto, who grabs the mike in his hand..

_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Constant shots of teachers yelling and sabotaging test results. Some, faces covered but by the clothing you can tell they are teachers, are throwing their hardest punchs in training. Fading out to children laughing a constantly jeering at one figure. Never once, not even for a split second, do any turn to see what their taunting and constant failing do to the small figure, who stands outside looking in with a look of pure sadness as tears roll down his cheeks.

_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident_

_'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense_

Images of Team Seven. Different images of them together where Naruto's smile was so fake that even a drunker could tell. Looking into Naruto's eyes, in the images, all you can see is pain and sadness.

_I am what you never want to say but I've never_

_Had a doubt, it's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

A film like scene of Naruto trying to help out Sakura, trying to make her smile to only get pounded to the ground when Sakura misunderstand what Naruto is trying to do. Same outcome, different situtations.

_So, I let go watchin' you, turn your back_

_Like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you are all that I've got_

Scenes of Kakashi shrugging Naruto off for Sasuke or for other things. The Last shot is before the final round of the Chunin in the hosiptal when Kakashi shots down Naruto .

_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Grabbing the mic, Naruto pours all his emotions into the words.

_No, hear me out now, you're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not, right now, hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not, right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Slowly, lowering his voice, letting the sound filter as the images settle into the minds of the audience. Slow moving tears track down the eyes of some of the members of the audience.

_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel, I won't be ignored, time won't heal_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Looking around the audience and smiling sadly.

"Thank You Everyone."


End file.
